norn9fandomcom-20200222-history
Many Universes
Many Universes is a song by Yanagi Nagi. The music and arrangement are both by Fujisue Miki. It was released on July 5, 2013. It is the game's ending song. Listen Video Lyrics TV Size English = At some point in my life, this future appeared I ponder over it quietly What should I say How should I act In order to protect you? Until the end of time The newly written song is quite difficult, I can’t hum it As it plays in my head, I carefully follow the musical score The promise we made awkwardly on that day Continues to resound in my ears like echoes Several days and nights have passed I have gotten used to your pace Quietly, we start walking in the world created by pulling in One of the countless strings of fate in the bundle If tomorrow will change Even if it disappears from sight I will connect the time With you, I can go on |-| Romaji = Itsu kara ka soba ni atta mirai wo Sotto kami shimete miru Donna kotoba de Donna shigusa de Kimi wo mamo reru darou Jikan no hate made Tsukuri tate no uta wa sukoshi muzukashi kute kuchi zusa mezu Atama no naka naga reru fumen nazotte iru Ano hi bukiyou ni kawa shita yakusoku ga zutto Kodama no youni mimi no naka wo ume teku Ikuta mawaru asa to yoru koete Kimi no hohaba obo ete Kazoe kire nai unmei no taba Sono naka kara tagutta sekai wo ima sotto aruki dasu Ashita ga kawaru no nara Tatoe sugata ga mie naku natte mo Jikan wo tsuna ide yuku Kimi to nara ikeru |-| Kanji = いつからか傍にあった未来を そっと噛み締めてみる どんな言葉で どんな仕草で 君を守れるだろう 時間の果てまで つくりたての歌は少し難しくて口ずさめず 頭の中流れる譜面なぞっている あの日不器用に交わした約束がずっと 木霊のように耳の中を埋めてく 幾度　廻る朝と夜を越えて 君の歩幅覚えて 数え切れない運命の束 その中から手繰った世界をいまそっと歩き出す 明日が変わるのなら 例え姿が見えなくなっても 時間を繋いでいく 君となら行ける Full Version English = At some point in my life, this future appeared I ponder over it quietly What should I say How should I act In order to protect you? Until the end of time The newly written song is quite difficult, I can’t hum it As it plays in my head, I carefully follow the musical score The promise we made awkwardly on that day Continues to resound in my ears like echoes Several days and nights have passed I have gotten used to your pace Quietly, we start walking in the world created by pulling in One of the countless strings of fate in the bundle If tomorrow will change Even if it disappears from sight I will connect the time With you, I can go on Looking back The mountain of memories is stuck on my mind like rust If I breathe, even just once, I’ll be trapped instantly I know that no one will be there Yet, the faint sounds of hope are still rushing in Piercing through the edge of my chest The footprints start from here In a story woven from the strings of our wishes What kind of tomorrow What kind of future Can we create? Even if the endless rain fills our hearts with sorrowhe sun will eventually smile And gently reflect two worlds In the sky and on earth We can go anywhere At some point in my life, this future appeared But actually, it was here right from the start We can never return to that day, when we had yet to realize it That is now part of the distant past But our story starts now The two worlds have merged Into a boundless landscape Our wishes will continue into the future Forever and ever |-| Romaji = Itsu kara ka soba ni atta mirai wo Sotto kami shimete miru Donna kotoba de Donna shigusa de Kimi wo mamo reru darou Jikan no hate made Tsukuri tate no uta wa sukoshi muzukashi kute kuchi zusa mezu Atama no naka naga reru fumen nazotte iru Ano hi bukiyou ni kawa shita yakusoku ga zutto Kodama no youni mimi no naka wo ume teku Ikuta mawaru asa to yoru koete Kimi no hohaba obo ete Kazoe kire nai unmei no taba Sono naka kara tagutta sekai wo ima sotto aruki dasu Ashita ga kawaru no nara Tatoe sugata ga mie naku natte mo Jikan wo tsuna ide yuku Kimi to nara ikeru Furi kae reba Sabi no youni kobiri tsuita kioku no yama Ichido iki wo tsuita shunkan tora wareru Dare mo iru hazu nai Sore demo oshi yoseru Awai kibou no ne ga mune no hashi wo yabutta Koko kara hajimatte yuku kiseki Tsumugu nowa negai no ito Donna ashita wo Donna mirai wo Tsukuri daseru no darou Ame ga furi tsuzuku kanashimi nimo Yagate hi wa hoho ende Sora to chimen ni futatsu no sekai Yasashiku utsushi dasu yo Doko made mo ikeru Itsu kara ka soba ni atta mirai wa Saisho kara koko ni ite Kizuke nakatta ano hi wa tooku Nido to modora nai keredo Ima kara hajimeru yo monogatari Futatsu no sekai wa mou Kyoukai no nai hitotsu no keshiki Negai wa tsuzu ite yuku Doko made mo zutto |-| Kanji = いつからか傍にあった未来を そっと噛み締めてみる どんな言葉で どんな仕草で 君を守れるだろう 時間の果てまで つくりたての歌は少し難しくて口ずさめず 頭の中流れる譜面なぞっている あの日不器用に交わした約束がずっと 木霊のように耳の中を埋めてく 幾度　廻る朝と夜を越えて 君の歩幅覚えて 数え切れない運命の束 その中から手繰った世界をいまそっと歩き出す 明日が変わるのなら 例え姿が見えなくなっても 時間を繋いでいく 君となら行ける 振り返れば 錆のようにこびりついた記憶の山 一度息をついた瞬間　囚われる 誰もいるはずない それでも押し寄せる 淡い希望の音（ね）が　胸の端を破った ここからはじまっていく軌跡 紡ぐのは願いの糸 どんな明日を どんな未来を つくり出せるのだろう 雨が降り続く悲しみにも やがて陽は微笑んで 空と地面にふたつの世界 優しく写し出すよ どこまでも行ける いつからか傍にあった未来は 最初から此処にいて 気づけなかったあの日は遠く 二度と戻らないけれど 今からはじめるよ　物語 ふたつの世界は　もう 境界のないひとつの景色 願いは続いていく どこまでもずっと Category:Music